Su realidad
by the last star
Summary: Spoiler 3x13. Viñeta Kurtfsky. Él sabía que todo aquello era verdad, él sabía cuando se había equivocado y se arrepentía de todo. Era ahora cuando se mostraba vulnerable ante la persona que "cree" amar.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos porque Kurt estaría indeciso entre Dave, Sebastian, Puck y Blaine ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Pareja:** Kurtofsky.

**Título:** Su realidad.

**Palabras:** 703

**Autora:** Chiyo-san n.n

**Resumen:**Spoiler 3x13. Viñeta Kurtfsky. Él sabía que todo aquello era verdad, él sabía cuando se había equivocado y se arrepentía de todo. Era ahora cuando se mostraba vulnerable ante la persona que "cree" amar.

* * *

><p>Él sabía que había cometido muchos errores en su vida, recordaba una gran cantidad de ellos pero de todos sus errores se arrepentía más de unos que de otros y entre esos era el haber odiado lo que era, quien era y el haber reflejado su frustración en bullying contra alguien inocente.<p>

Y ahora Dave Karofsky se había arrepentido, seguía teniendo miedo, miedo del qué dirán, miedo de mostrarse como era ante una sociedad tan cerrada como era en la que vivía, miedo de contar al mundo su realidad. Dave Karofsky se había arrepentido de regalarle el infierno a aquella persona que tenía en frente.

Kurt Hummel era la persona más honesta que había conocido y la más orgullosa de lo que era, no tenía miedo de mostrarse al mundo, era el tipo de persona que si es empujado se levanta con orgullo y demuestra que no le ha afectado el golpe.

Y Dave Karofsky admiraba a aquel muchacho, admiraba su forma de ser, su modo de enfrentarse al mundo, nunca pidiendo ayuda, nunca se mostraba débil. La única vez que lo había visto vulnerable fue cuando Kurt Hummel le tuvo miedo, aquella vez en los vestidores, cuando le robo ese beso a la fuerza y comprobó lo que temía. Dave había roto las barreras de Kurt.

Había pedido disculpas anteriormente, lo sentía de verdad, se arrepentía tanto de haber tomado un beso de aquel hermoso chico a la fuerza, siente tanto el haberlo acosado. Siente tantas cosas.

Dave se quitó la mascara para mostrarle a Kurt quien era su admirador y al hacerlo destruyó sus propias barreras y mostró su lado más vulnerable ante el chico que "cree" amar, el problema es que no cree, lo sabe. Sólo que un miedo más se interpone en su camino para decir la verdad.

Teme ser lastimado por aquel chico.

Él sabe que Kurt lo perdonó, él sabe que nunca lo lastimaría a propósito pero también sabe que el chico no esta sólo y el decir "te amo" directamente sabiendo cuanto daño había hecho era dar su corazón para, como sabía sucedería, seria aplastado por la dura realidad.

Cuando Kurt nombró todos sus errores para con su persona supo que todo estaba perdido, que ya había perdido. Cuando sintió la mano del chico alejarse de la suya le dolió el pecho y no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que ya sabía cuando Blaine Anderson fue nombrado en algún momento de la conversación.

Dave supo su derrota.

Él se levantó, quería llorar pero no lo haría frente a Kurt, ya se había mostrado muy vulnerable esa noche y no necesitaba que el chico lo viera de esa forma tan patética. Cuando Kurt le dijo que podía quedarse, Dave dudo en irse, quería pasar más tiempo con aquel chico que se había quedado en su corazón pero nuevamente tuvo miedo del qué dirán.

Al escuchar la voz de Nick, un chico de su actual secundaria, burlarse de él el pánico se apodero de su persona, el miedo inundó el cuerpo de Dave Karofsky, si bien es cierto él se acepto así mismo el miedo estaba ahí, siempre presente.

Por unos segundos se pregunto si Kurt tuvo sus mismos miedos, Dave Karofsky quería llegar a ser tan orgulloso de su persona como lo era Kurt Hummel.

Y lo único que pudo hacer Dave fue huir del lugar con el corazón en la mano, o lo que quedaba del.

Dave Karofsky no quería rendirse con Kurt Hummel, él quería que lo viera, así que tal vez había sido rechazado esa noche pero no sería la última vez que intentaría dar un paso con Kurt, quería mostrarle cuanto había cambiado.

Dave Karofsky quería que Kurt Hummel le dedicara una sonrisa y una mirada con el amor que le dedicaba a Blaine Anderson.

Dave tenía envidia de Blaine para después pensar que aquel chico de baja estatura no tenía culpa de nada, él había ganado el corazón de Kurt y fue él quien empujó al chico a conocer a Blaine. Dave se arrepintió de todo lo que hizo...

Sabía que todo esto era cierto pero estaba seguro de que él no se rendiría. Él intentaría ganar el corazón de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Espero les haya gustado, este ha sido mi primer Kurtofsky y me siento tan emocionada. Adoro a este personaje y más ahora con la escena del cap 3x13! Por Gaga! Fue totally awesome! Morí con ella y la veo cada dos minutos en mi celular! Este fic me estuvo rondando por la cabeza desde que vi la escena. Espero les haya gustado :D

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>


End file.
